


我要日你了圣人

by 404nofun



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese Language, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404nofun/pseuds/404nofun
Summary: 写在前面的话：这里是一个自割腿肉的薄荷女孩。剧情什么就不要在意了，反正我只是想看MC和V疯狂的为爱鼓掌而已。全文贯彻一个中心思想：我要日你了，圣人。 最后说一句，金先生太棒了，我匿名吹爆。





	我要日你了圣人

**Author's Note:**

> 写在前面的话：这里是一个自割腿肉的薄荷女孩。剧情什么就不要在意了，反正我只是想看MC和V疯狂的为爱鼓掌而已。全文贯彻一个中心思想：我要日你了，圣人。 最后说一句，金先生太棒了，我匿名吹爆。

“哈...啊...MC..MC...你好棒...啊...”  
伏在耳边传来的是那令你朝思夜想，干净又温柔的音色。只是现在更平添了一份沙哑，好像一份甜蜜的毒药让人欲罢不能。你的双腿早就紧紧盘在V肌肉紧致的腰间，顺着他的频率扭动着身体。被爱液充分濡湿的你和他的那里，每一次碰撞都能发出更加催情的响声。耳廓能感受到V呼出的热气，听到他比平时更沙哑而有磁性的呻吟声，让你不禁感受到身体越来越燥热。自己早就已经到达过高潮而身上的人却越战越勇，丝毫没有停下的意思。怪只能怪你自己撩拨起了他的欲望，释放藏在心底野兽，这个火自然也只能有你来扑灭了。

自诩酒量很大的你，在晚上多贪了几杯甜甜的米酒。回到V的公寓，舒服的靠在V的怀里，房间里还有淡淡的高级颜料好闻的味道，V轻轻头把枕在你的肩膀上，柔软的头发蹭上你的颈窝和脸颊，有些痒痒的你不禁咯咯的笑了起来。你转过头去捧起V的脸，而V也一如往常，温柔的回应你的索吻。酒的后劲让你脑袋晕乎乎的，身子也不住的湿润起来，然而意识却格外的清醒。你勾上了V的脖子，主动地回应着这个吻。感受到对方小小的迟疑然后勾起的嘴角，你满足又霸道的翻身坐到了V的腿上，双手抬起他帅气的脸，一边抚摸着他的头发一边慢慢加深了这个吻。他总是这么宠你，让你忍不住想要好好“欺负”他一下。

这个奇怪的念头在脑海里浮现出来，借着酒劲今天的你好像更加兴奋。恋恋不舍的分开和V纠缠一起的舌头，你顺着他精致的下巴一路吻到脖颈，坏心眼的在衬衫领口恰好遮不住的地方留下了一枚吻痕。你轻轻含住他的喉结，并伸出舌头舔舐。V喉结翻动了一下，溢出一句轻轻的呻吟声。他扶住你的后脑勺，修长的手指没在你棕色的长发里，仿佛是得到了他的默许，你伸手一颗颗的解开他深灰色的衬衫，抚摸着他结实的小腹。感受到腿心之间有个异物渐渐鼓起，你轻笑一声，一边扭动着腰肢，摩擦着V腿间的鼓起，一边用舌尖在他深粉色的乳头上打着圈圈。

虽然惊讶于你今天格外的主动，但还是顺着你的意愿一直到。。直到你跪坐在地板上试图解开他腰间的皮带扣，将那根已经完全变硬的欲望握在手中正要埋下头舔舐时，他才抬起手按住了你的肩膀，有些艰难的开口道：“等一下...MC...我还没有洗澡...”你抬起脸歪着头看着V，他额前的微卷刘海被汗水稍稍打湿，遮住那双好看的薄荷色眼睛，白皙的脸颊泛着奇异的潮红，不知道是动情还是羞涩，你只觉得你的小腹越来越热。

“没关系的，V，你知道的，我爱你，爱你的一切。”说罢，便张嘴含住了已经渗出透明前液的顶端。浓烈的气味瞬间萦绕在你的鼻腔，那是V身上淡淡的草木香水味和浓烈的男性荷尔蒙的味道。目光所及之处是你没有含入口中蜿蜒的青筋和他蜷曲的薄荷绿色的耻毛。这一切都只能让你更加兴奋更加卖力地为他吮吸着，双手不忘揉搓着柱身和两颗软蛋。很快，在你越来越快的撸动下，你感受到唇边的肉棒抖动了几下，V原本抚摸着你头发的手试着将你的脑袋移开，可你却怎么也不肯松口。V有些着急，加大了手上的力气，你只好吐出口中的肉棒，却没想到突然射在了你的脸上。短暂的晕眩过后，V连忙伸手去擦你的脸，而你只是笑着看着他的眼睛，握住他宽大的手掌，迷恋的蹭了蹭，然后连同他手指上沾染的精液，一起含进了嘴里。

隔着内裤来回摩挲着你的肉缝，早就湿透而洇开大片水渍的内裤在每次按压之下都发出黏腻的窸窣声。V吻上你微微湿润饱满的双唇，不由分说得将柔软的舌头探入口腔，刷过你整齐的贝齿，挑起你的舌尖纠缠打转，慢慢吮吸着你口中的津液。  
“唔。。看来我自己的味道不怎么样呢。可是，你的味道非常甜美哦，MC。 ”  
没想到V突然也说起了调笑的话，你脸上微微一红，正想要辩解什么，他便用另一个吻堵住了你的嘴，把你的思绪和灵魂一并想要流露的字词都揉碎了吞进肚子里。  
你喜欢V吻。他的吻总是极有耐心，温柔的捻摩着嘴唇，细腻而绵长，却从不会将你吻到气喘吁吁。你喜欢他在接吻时会用鼻尖轻轻点在你的鼻头，喜欢他纤长蜷曲的睫毛有时会刷上你的眉间，喜欢他温热的吐息喷在你脸上的实感。一切都让你有他就在你身边而产生的安心，无比的信赖感。

只是今天你不单单满足于他的温柔对待，你捉住V拨开内裤在你小穴里浅浅抽插的手，扶住他早已恢复挺立的肉棒，慢慢的坐了上去。颤抖的两瓣软肉被透明爱液彻底沾湿，接触到那灼热硕大的龟头后自动分开，又留恋的紧紧贴合在肉柱之上，邀请着欲望深深没进极乐之境。  
即使已经充分的湿润，狭窄的甬道口本能的向外推挤着探入的异物，你唇边开始无法控制的呻吟，酸胀的感觉从交和处传到腿根，无边的空虚感又在催促着你快些将自己一点一点填满。余光略过，V半闭着眼睛，蹙着眉头咬紧牙关，完全没有了平日里一贯的从容优雅样子。  
“V...我是不是没有做好...让你不舒服了？”他的表情让你分不清是不悦还是享受，掌握着主动权的你忙低声询问道。  
“不...不是的！”V急声否认，声音里仍然含着一份压抑“MC，你很棒...只是你这样...我怕我控制不住会对你...”听到他这样的回答你支起酸胀的腰身，扶在V的身上急急地耸动起来。

“笨蛋V，明明跟我在一起，你可以更加放松，你可以释放你一切的欲望我都可以接受，我想要看到最真实的你！”  
环抱住他的姿势加上自身的重量让每一次的抽插都比平时更深一些。大量的爱液被不断重复动作挤压出细小的白色泡沫，沾染在V还没脱掉的西裤上。稍稍粗糙的裤面摩擦着敏感的腿心让你终于抑制不住得发出愉悦的喊声。V扶着你的肩膀，开始随着你的频率寻找让你更加快乐的敏感点。  
你伏在V的耳边，含住他的耳垂含混不清的说到：“操我，金先生。” 仿佛是脑中理智断弦，仍然保持着交媾的姿态，无视你发出的惊呼，V听了的话后沉默不语的把你一把抱起，走进了卧房。

身体方一接触到柔软的床单，你便感受到那根粗大离开了你的身体。突如其来的空虚感让你不由自主的瑟着下身，双手环上V修长的脖颈，主动向他索吻。他却轻轻地一笑，伸出修长的手指压在你丰满红润的唇瓣上“我亲爱的宝贝，我的公主，不要着急”说着又温柔的吻上你的眉心，“晚上还有很长的时间留给我。”

V起身拆开放在床头柜里的安全套，你微微叹了一口气，都到这个时候了他还一定要做的这样滴水不漏吗。只是看着他认真的将安全套套弄上的画面又着实香艳，你将头扭到一边抬起胳膊遮住自己的眼睛。

“宝贝，现在害羞了吗？”V温柔的声音从耳边传来，你刚想逞能的对他说没有，你的两只手就被他紧紧扣在了头顶上方。腰间垫起了一个巨大而又柔软的羽毛枕，腰身不自觉的便被抬高了一些，做好这些后V慢慢分开了你的双腿，一边拨弄着濡湿的两片粉色软肉，一边扶起自己腿间的那根硕大对准那微微张开的花口厮磨，V的语气带着一丝克制“今天的火是你点的，你做好灭火的准备了吗？”，受不了这样迟迟不入的诱惑，你挺起腰向V靠去。V凑近你问到“真的可以吗，MC，现在？”

“可以，可以，可以！V，进来，进来啊”接收到你许可的信号，V的分身瞬间没入了你彻底湿润的的甬道。酸胀酥麻的感觉立刻从腿心传入四肢百骸，你喘着气抓住身下的床单，连脚尖也不由自主的蜷缩起来。不同于往日的一开始温柔的抽动，V急急的伏在你身上耸动起来，刚刚已经开拓过身体很快便开始分泌更多香液以接纳这根直捣花心的粗大异物。

“V，哈...你这是...犯规..嗯.啊啊...哪有上来就这么快的...啊...不......”听到你被他撞得七零八落的低声求饶，V只是将你搂的更紧，吻上你的唇，将那剩下话语连同口腔中的津液一并吞下肚子。你被吻的晕晕乎乎，只得闭着眼任由他将你舌头挑了去，不住地舔舐吮吸着。敏感的下身感受到自己的花瓣被快速的抽插的巨物摩擦着，随着爱液分泌的越来越多，随着每次进出，那黏腻的水声也越来越大，合着自己喉咙里不断溢出的娇呼与V粗重的喘吸声，声声入耳催情丝，每一下都只会让人更血脉喷涌，沉溺在这香艳的画面中。

也不知这样过了多久，V将你扶起，盘坐在他身上，你依在V宽阔的肩头缓缓的伏动着身躯。一边伸手不老实的自上而下抚摸着V精壮的胸肌和腹肌，一边咯咯笑着仰头轻啄着他的脖颈。V顺着你柔软细长的头发问你：“在想什么呢？看你笑的这么开心。”你回答道：“我在想呀，你这个老V，平日里穿着衣服看上去还略显消瘦，实际上呢，不显山不露水，真性感，我好喜欢。”“性...性感？还没有对我说过我很性感。”看着他突然羞红的耳朵不由觉得这个属于自己男人真可爱，明明性感的要命却总是这么保守，明明刚刚这般疯狂现在却连夸他性感都要害羞，害的自己忍不住想要狠狠...“V，你把安全套摘了，好不好？”“恩？可是我记得MC今天不是你的...”“不是安全期，我知道的！但是我想要你射在里面...我...我想给你生孩子。还是说..你不想要吗？”“想要！MC”，V微微颤抖着将你紧紧搂在怀里“我当然愿意，MC，如果你愿意为我...那我该有多幸福，MC，我爱你，我爱你我爱你我爱你!”

摘掉套后再进入体内的硕物好像又粗大了一圈，你趴在床上只觉得仿佛自己甬道内壁上的褶皱都要被他给撑平，V故意缓缓的退出再狠狠的顶在你的敏感点上，而你也没有再忍耐，愉悦的喊出声响。V紧紧的着你，埋在你颈窝嗅着淡淡的发香又忍不住轻吻你弯成优美弧度的洁白纤细的腰窝，一面加快自己腰上的速度。“MC，啊...我要射了，MC可以吗？”V咬住你的耳朵，舌尖舔舐着耳垂一边含混不清的问着你。“可以的，射进来V，我也要去了”“MC，你这样好可爱，我爱你，MC喊我的名字。”  
“Jihyun!Jihyun!我也爱你，我....啊啊啊....!”突然的，V伸出手摸上交合的地方，挑开那层薄皮用指尖慢慢捻着你充血的小豆。突如其来的快感让你不由紧紧收缩了花道，听到V“嘶—”的一声倒吸了一口气，你偷笑一下更加卖力的夹了起来，在V最后几下的大力冲刺下V低声吼着将自己的精液灌进了你的身体，而你最后的印象就是他伸手将你紧紧箍在怀里，仿佛要融入自己身体一般，低声在你耳边说着爱你。

很久很久以后，当第一个儿子已经长到会思考自己是从哪里来的的时候，你张口就要说那天妈咪喝醉了酒等你爹地回家...然后就一把被红着脸的V捂住了嘴。


End file.
